The Dark Desire
by MagneticDark
Summary: Did you ever believed in True Love?Love from which you can't hide,you can't run away,you can't escape." When it's true,you can't run away. " This is the Story of Damon Slavatore and Katherine Pierce,who both believed that their times of Happiness and Love has been over.They Both hadn't thought that this could ever happen. But after Katherine returns to Mystic Falls,Damon starts to
1. The Dark Desire

**So People,before you all expect to read a Datherine Fan Fiction which is based on the TVD Story Line,I am really sorry to tell you,that this is not what I will write Fan Fiction I will use to take in my own Fantasy and my own thoughts about how it should happen.I am NOT stealing Julie Plec's I am changing their actings a little.**

**-I still hope you will enjoy this Fan Fiction about the endless Love of Damon Salvatore and Katherine Pierce.-**

**About a Comment/Vote/Promote I would be really happy.**

**-Thanks People. **

**_Chapter 1 _**

-Damons POV-

_I entered the room slowly,my eyes were scanning around was only light I could spot was the place nearby the window,through which the white light of the moon shined iniside.I stepped inside the kinda cold feeling place and closed the door again behind me,slowly,paying attention I won't make any quietly sound.I walked a little further inside the darkness,then I stopped.I knew this room like I knew the inside of my was the bed.I slowly stretched out my hand to feel the soft wood of it as suddenly my hand was grabbed, and I was pulled around so fastly,that I knew __**who**__ was there in front of me,a smile appeared on my face as i could feel my heartbeat slow down again._

_" scared me",i whispered while i leaned closer to the figure which was in front of me._

_Just the sound of her voice made my heart starting to race again."I am so sorry,my dear .I didn't meant to scare you."I could feel that she was leaning up to me and just a second after I felt her soft lips brushing over heart made a jump and I immediately let my lips melt with hers,enjoying the sweet taste of them.I just wanted her to stay with me now,to wrap my arms around her and never let her go I knew anyone would interrupt always I didn't care,not as long as I knew that she felt the same for me as I did for Pierce was the woman who owned me a shame that I have to share her with my little Brother._

__My eyes fluttered open as the sound of my vibrating phone kept re-sounding.I blinked a few times to get my view more clearly and frowned gaze flew over to my desk,where my phone just stopped a yawn I stretched out and grabbed it.I pushed to the button to see who the hell called me that early in the I saw a Name flicker up on the screen,i froze slightly.**Katherine**.

What did **she** want from me?I thought she would have said 'Goodbye' for a longer while she left Mystic Falls,I haven't been spending only one thought of lately,I have started to dream about her and the Time where I have been she has been the one who owned thoughts,my heart and my now?That was hurted me endlessly,told me again and again that she just loved could all have been so she was the one who has ruined didn't wanted I have started to get over her.

At least,that was what I believed in.


	2. I need to talk to him

**Chapter 2**

-Katherine's POV-

It has been the third time now that I called him,he hasn't picked up could be cause of two Reasons.

maybe still be asleep

just doesn't want to talk to me

At the thought of the second reason,my mind froze slightly and I swallowed a small breath out,i got up from the Table I have been sitting on.I wanted to talk to Damon,I had to talk to ?I didn't knew myself.I just woke up this early morning and felt like hearing his sounded **so** would I be in the mood to hear his voice?I couldn't explain myself what I was was just the brother of the guy I should be the one I should have called,**not** I couldn't get myself to press the Green Button under Stefan's name.I didn't even felt like hearing his annoyed voice,his sighs and his confused but curious way he acted over me made me feel disgusted.I **hated** when someone was acting like this over should just stop thinking that he would be in Love with this little Pest of Doppelganger.I had heard about her turning.I bet Stefan was so hurted about the fact that she now surely have turned into a second me.

I walked around the table to the huge gaze scanned the lightly filled streets down there.I have just been staying in this Hotel,on my way to find an airport,which could take me far,far away from here.I had to pay attention where I was staying,Klaus could always have gotten that was the least thing I wanted to risk now.

I know I shouldn't care about this mystery Town,but the thought of visiting Mystic Falls kept crossing my right after that,i saw the gorgeous figure of this one bare,muscular chest and his black,soft was starring at me with his ice blue eyes,walking closer to me,closer and closer..

STOP.I screamed to myself the hell is happening with me?Damon?Seriously?Why the fuck was he even in my head?!

Quickly I tried to push all of Damon and his charming appeareance out of my .Damon.A nice and sweet guy,that was what he has been before I turned had loved me blindly,wanted me more than I ever wanted ,he had turned into an least that was the thing how Elena would have described inside of her,she should know that also Damon has took a place in her or Later they would let the fireworks glow and Elena would leave Stefan for his I would have my way free to get with Stefan,but as easy as it may sound now,i knew that it wouldn't be like **hated** really did,i could realize it just on the way he was talking to me,how he was acting when I was near him.I had to compell him a lot in the past,he never really wanted to be a Vampire,never wanted me to drink from sweetly sounding screams were re-sounding in my ears right struggles,how he tried to escape from me...just one word for that: **Cute**.

Damon has been so different.I never had to compell him to get what I asked me so often about the turning into a vampire,about the eternity of Life,about the many things he could do when he would be like always wanted to be together with me,forever.

Forever,yes that would have been a loooong whatever,I loved his older Brother.I may did once,but I stopped a long time ago.

At least,that was what I believed in.


	3. I have to get over her and move on

**Yo People! (yes I just call you People,so get used to it) **

**I have to say sorry for the second Chapter.I got told by a Friend that it has been a little thought that too? Let me know in the Comments!**

**It may have been cause,you know,I am a guy,so writing from the view of a Lady is actually really hard for I give me best to make it better.I hope I haven't confused you .Thanks to the few People who have been reading my Fan Fiction would mean a lot if you could Comment your Opinion to it,maybe things i could do also about a small Promote I would be really thankfull.**

**-Now I will just go ahead with my !**

******_Chapter 3_**

**__**-Damon's POV-

Since this Morning my Phone hasn't been ringing,seemed like Katherine then didn't wanted anything special from me.I walked over to the couch and just wanted to take a seat on it as suddenly someone knocked on the front Stefan wasn't here,i didn't even know where exactly he was,I moved my figure back up.I made my way over to the door,my glas which was filled with my Favorite Drink in my right I reached the door,I used my free hand to grab the doorknob and pushed it wooden door clicked and I pulled it open,my gaze slipping outside to the skinny person who was standing in front of it.A softly smile was pinned to her lips as she met my .

I let a welcoming smile slide on my lips and open the door a little further."Elena."It was all I did to greet her.I had no idea why she came she was looking for I set her free from the sire-bond a day ago,she had no reason to visit when I have hoped for her to come here the whole ,Elena was free now.I did the right thing with her and I was quite proud of Stefan knew that already?I doubt if he just disappears before I get to tell him,it's not my fault,right?

"Hey..Damon.",she still smiled at me,her usual innocent looking,so cheerful,so sweet."Can I come in?I have to talk to..Stefan."

it came for Stefan,not for me.I knew it.I shrugged my shoulders once and faced her,the smile had dropped from my face."Stefan isn't I came home last night,I haven't seen I'm sure he will return soon."I gave her a quick nod,waiting for her reaction.

"Oh..",she nod once,"okay then..I will come again when he is you please let me know when you hear something from him?"

I just gave her a softly smirk,she knew what I wanted to nod once more and before she turned away,she stepped forward,closer to she pushed herself up on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on my cheek.

My chest raised slowly while I took a breath in.I couldn't say that I wasn't enjoying this,cause I **damn ** I promised myself to let her pass,to get over my Brother.

She mumbled a softly 'Goodbye' and vanished then.I stood a moment at the door,a frown appearing on my forehead while I looked soon as I came back to myself,I closed the door and lifted the glas in my hands up to my lips,downing it on one sip.I had to get Elena out of my head.I just **had** I quickly started searching for something else to think about,as out of no-where suddenly my Phone started making a loud Ringtone was playing in the highest Volume.

'Numb~Rihanna ft Eminem'.I had found that song lately when I has been on the I had to keep myself updated with the newest tunes.I always have been doing I speeded back to the table in front of the couch,where I left my phone.I picked it up and my eyes scanned the screen.

A little twinkle lighted up in the corner of my eyes as I read the name of the caller.

_**Katherine.**_


	4. I missed you

**Hey People!**

**Woohoo I got my 1st Vote on this you,whoever voted for . Can we get it to 2 votes after I posted this chapter? (;**

**I'm sorry I'm taking longer to upload now,it's just that School starts again soon for me and so on.. -.- Still I will give my best!**

**-Thanks to all the Readers till now!**

**Vote/Comment/Promote please! **

**Let me also know what your ideas are/what you would like to happen. You can Message me for that.**

**-Now I will just go ahead with my Story. Enjoy! **

**_Chapter 4_**

-Katherine's POV-

With a softly sigh I let myself drop on the bed,my phone pressed to my ,I have been calling Damon again.I couldn't fight against the Demand to hear his voice again.

Pick up, up.

I already wanted to end the call as suddenly the repeating beep stopped and a softly voice spoke to me.

"Katherine."He hold in for a moment before he continued."What a surprise that you call me,the fourth time today."I couldn't see it,but I knew that a smirk had took place on his face.

"Yes,Damon.I have been calling you a few times,but it seemed like you always were to busy for me."I spoke in a fake-sad voice,knowing that he would recognize the sarcasm in it.

"Actually I have been sleeping,but you can also call this a kind of 'being busy' ".Once again he hold in for a moment,I could hear that he walked around in the room he must be in,then I heard a clicking of felt like I could smell the Bourbon he surely was filling in his glass right now."So,"he continued,"why have you been calling me?"

Now I was the one who stopped for a I searched for any reason I could tell him."Oh,I just wanted to ask how my little Doppelganger is dealing with being a vampire,wanted to ask how Stefan is...and what Klaus is planning."

He sighed he now sad about the fact that I haven't mentioned him? cute.

"Well Elena isn't dealing good with the vampire never wanted that,but I guess you already thought with the blood lust thing...she is good in keeping ?Hm,I don't even know how he Klaus?I am not being as close with the 'Big Bad Devil' as my Brother is,but I know that he is doing all to get Elena Human again."

I listened to him closely while I slowly sat back up,tipping my heel softly on the wooden ground."Hm,I maybe should visit you all soon.I would **love **to see how Elena did change."

"She did change a 's just say,her thoughts got wilder,and her mind a **lot** more dirty."He chuckled softly,and a frown flashed over my should that now mean?That Elena turned into a Sex Monster?No maybe her taste in Fashion got a little better.

"Would you mind me visiting Mystic Falls?",I didn't even knew why the hell I just asked .

-Damon's POV-

"Would you mind me visiting Mystic Falls?",she asked,in a low voice.I frowned softly while I thought about an answer for I lifted up the glass with Bourbon and took a small sip.

"Why would I?",I replied as soon as I swallowed the burning liquid,"you come,you go.I am used to that now Katherine."

She stood up now,was walking around.I could tell that from the sound her heels caused on the floor.

"I know,that's just how I play it too long in this little town can be really dangerous for me."She was would kill her immediately as soon as he saw her around at the Moment,Klaus was really busy with this cure-stuff.I'm sure he wouldn't even care about Katherine being here.

"So..you will come and visit soon?"I stared at the window and tried to imagine the expression of her face right now.

"Yes I will.I don't know when yet,but you should maybe get ready to see me again."I know she was smirking.

"Okay then..."I thought about how to end that sentence,but she just continued talking.

"Wanna know the real reason why I called you?"I hold in my breath,stayed silent.I know she would take that as a 'yes' and would continue soon.

"I called you...cause I missed you."


	5. Detective Like

**Heeeey People! :D **

**Sorry I haven't been uploading sooo exams and other school stuff. -.- ,I'm back! ^-^**

**Enjoy this Chapter and please VOTE/Comment and what else you wanna do. (;**

**~Chris**

**_Chapter 5_**

-Elena's POV-

After Damon had told me that Stefan wasn't at the Salvatore House,I was pretty sure that I knew where he was.

Out with Caroline.

Should that make me jealous now?That my Bestfriend was spending more time with my Ex-Boyfriend than I did?Even when I could say that feeling jealous about that would make sense,it wasn't what I was feeling.I didn't even came to visit Damon just to ask where Stefan is,but as soon as I get close to him,my mind takes over my actings and tells me what to 's like in me tells me to stay away from him,but deep inside,I know that I don't want that.I need him,because I love him.

Yes,I loved sire bond didn't change anything about my feelings,just like I told he didn't believe me,I is why he broke it and why I'm now feeling so lonely.

Shall I try to get him back?But what about Stefan?I sighed deeply while I slowly walked up the few porch stairs to the front door of my house.I had to think about all .

-Caroline's POV-

The whole night I have been trying to calm him down,to make him forget about all this Sire-Bond-Drama-Shit for one nothing untill I got the **perfect** idea._Hunting._I just knew that it would be the best to cut Stefan's thoughts ,there we were,walking around in the was 1PM I guess,it was really quiet.

Too ,that just sounded really ,now I was grinning even when Stefan was giving me his 'I'm so depressed' .

Quickly I removed my gaze from his frame and looked my luck I spotted the little brown animal a few meters away from us.A bunny.

My Elbow nudged his side and I could see from the corner of my eyes that he had put on a soft smile.I couldn't tell if it was because of my stupidness or if he was really changing into a happy mood.

I nod towards the hopping fluffy ball,which was moving closer to us.

"Come on,**Rippah**",i looked at Stefan with a sarcastic smile."Get that Bunny."

Just a second after he disappeard from next to me and used his vampire speed to flip over behind the he picked it up,extended his fangs and sank them into the flesh of the kicking animal.

I watched him carefully,making sure he would at least try to turn his mind of now and just drink.

When I saw him closing his eyes,tightening his digits around the fur,i could at least imagine him to enjoy it a little.

I looked around again and spotted another bunny near a was a little smaller than the one Stefan was feeding on,but I didn't care about less than a second my sharp teeth were slamming into his thick and fluffy hair.

**Yo I say Goodbye for now,I would like you to let me know if I shall keep this Story based on the Datherine Thing,or if I shall bring some more Drama and People in it?**

**Message me or just Comment.**

**Thank you! **


	6. I missed you too

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading this untill now. ^-^**

**A few more Favorites would be nice though. (; **

**Review aswell and let me know what you think about the Story and if you want me to change anything. **

**Also my Messages are always open for any kind of advise or thoughts.**

**~Peace.|| Chris ||**

**_Chapter 6_**

**-**Damon's POV-

I froze while I listened to Katherine's kept re-sounding in my head._I called you because I missed you.I called you because I missed you._

She was lying with all was just a lie to confuse me,or?What to say?What to ask?Shall I just hang up?Hell no.

"Do you...mean that?",I spoke in a calm voice,listening carefully to her answer.

"You can decide yourself if you believe me or not.",she answered in her soft,monotone voice.I didn't recognize any feelings in did that on purpose to let me burn in confusion and curiousity.

I managed to speak in an 'i don't care' voice:"Well you know that I always decide myself who I believe or not."

"So?",she asked,her voice suddenly sounded weak,"do you believe me?"

I frowned for a moment and mumbled then:"I don't know.."

Was that a sigh coming from her end?No,couldn't be.I didn't believed that **Katherine **actually cared about if I believed her or was faking.

-Katherine's POV-

"I don't know...",he spoke in his usual soft voice.

Ouch.

I let out a small didn't he believe me?Okay..I have to admit that I haven't been the Nicest Person on this Planet over him,but still he should believe me in it was true.I called Damon cause I _missed_ Voice,his smirk,his **him**.

If he realised my sigh?Uh,I didn't care.

"So,back to the main topic of my call.I will come and visit Mystic Falls in a few Days.",I spoke out,trying my best to get my feelingless voice back.

"Alright.I will be waiting."

I tapped my finger against the window a few times,staying silent while I think of what to say now.

"Okay then...see you soon,Damon."That was all what came over my lips.

"See you,Katherine.",he replied.I just wanted to remove the phone from my ear as I heard a soft whisper of him.

"Oh and Katherine...I missed you too."Before I could answer just one word,he ended the call and all I could hear was the beeping.

_I missed you too._

he meant that?Or did he just say that as..a joke?Ugh I didn't ..I couldn't stop a smile appearing on my the hell was happening with me?I was so looking forward now to see Damon Mystic Falls,or the little Pest of Doppelganger,or Stefan.I felt excited about seeing **Damon** again.

_I was just laying on the Bed.I had sent Damon down to get me some water cause I felt so sure water wasn't lingering my thirst,but I at least had to act a little a few minutes have passed since Damon left the he was door opened and he came in with a little glasses with Water and some chocolate was placed on was just too cute.A smile appeared on his lips while he sat down on the bed.I leaned up and slipped my arms around his muscular form,resting my head against his shoulder."You're the Best"_

_He smiled softly."I am not".I placed a kiss on his shoulder._

_"Hmm...I missed you."I loved to act all cute with him._

_"I was just gone for a few minutes."He chuckled softly and turned his head to look at me._

_"And?Still I can miss 't you believe me?"I put on a softly smile._

_"Sure I do,Katherine.I missed you too."I smiled at his words and cupped his face in my Hands,placing a kiss on his soft lips._

**Just for those who are confused now,everything what I write in** _this_ _form__**,**_**is a Flashback to 1864. :p**

**You liked that Chapter? :D Let me know! **


	7. They break me

**Yo People.**

**We reached over 400 Reads now!Thanks for that.**

**Keep reading :p**

**Promote/Review/Follow **

**~Thanks ||Chris||**

**_Chapter 7_**

_-_Stefan's POV-

The night after I found out about my Brother and Elena has just passed,my mind was blank.I didn't know how to feel about that,or even if I should feel anything about broke me.**They** broke me.

Yes,I knew that Elena and I weren't a couple anymore,but seeing her with my Brother?There was no way I could take that.

My heart was pain was just to huge,but I knew that I had to get over it as soon as possible.

Caroline's offer to take me out for hunting has been an amazing distracting from all the Drama inside of felt good to spend time with was a good Friend and I was glad that I had her by my we walked along the streets.I knew that I probably had to show up at home sooner or later,but I just didn't wanted to risk seeing Elena half naked in Damon's Bed.I just needed some more time to get my head what was better for that than alcohol?

I poked the smiling Blondie next to me with my elebow.

"What do you think about a quick stop at the Grill?I will pay the drinks,for sure",I gave her a soft smile and waited for her reaction.

She looked up at me and gave me a quick sure she was agreeing with seemed so happy about the fact I was at least **trying** to act normal with turned on her heel to the direction of the Grill and I immediately followed her there.

As soon as we reached the lightly crowded place,I took a breath it was time to relax,time to cool down.

-Katherine's POV-

So,that was it.I was packing my bags once again.I did this so often lately,I was getting better and better in getting everything in a perfect one thing was different about this Time I knew exactly where I would stay,where I would go Time I was looking forward to my little even when I didn't wanted to admit it to myself,I was slightly nervous.

I had told Damon that I called him because I missed him.

How often had I done that before,just to irritate him?

But this Time...I think it was the truth.

I dialed his number cause I wanted to hear his voice.I wanted to talk to him.

It was different than all the times I told him before that I 'missed him'.This time,I **meant** it.

And that was was the Reason why I was feeling nervous.I couldn't say what happened to myself that I was missing **Damon**.The only thing I have been missing about him before,was his mean and sexy side,the way I could play with him to please now,I missed such little things about him like his voice,his smirk,his were things I haven't even been missing about Stefan in the past Stefan was the Person I loved,well..at least that was what I thought.

Since a few nights,so much has I had those dreams about the Past with Damon,I felt was magic and at the same time too weird.

I mean,I couldn't actually **love** Damon.

Right?

Right.

If I would be in love with Damon,why didn't I realized it earlier?

There must be something else...something more hidden maybe.

I just had to search a little deeper in me and also in Damon.

Maybe,he was feeling the same things.

I had to get that out.

That was the reason why I wanted to go to Mystic Falls.

**He** was the Reason for it.


End file.
